The Spell of the Sea
by Vaska Slont
Summary: Pirate King left one last favor to a friend and now as the new era reaches a boiling point the Sage of the Sea is called forth to witness and aid the new generation of pirates on their adventure.Warning:Yaoi/Slash/BL,SPOILERS.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or One Piece.

**Author's Comment: **First crossover fic and I will try to update as much as I can but no promises. I hope you all like this prologue and will enjoy further chapters.

**Warning: **This fanfic is Slash/Yaoi/BL and I won't change my mind for anyone so don't complain to me about it in a review please.

**Pairing: **Yet to decided.

* * *

**Prologue: Farewell Pirate King**

"So you're going to turn yourself in Roger."

"Yup, and even you, Harry won't be able to stop me," Roger grinned.

"Like I would even bother to stop you Roger, everyone knows once you put your mind to it no one can stop you," Harry replied with a sigh.

Roger laughed gaily at the comment. Potter J. Harry was mysterious as the sea itself. Harry appeared suddenly into the world five years ago. No one knew where the mysterious man came from or how old he was but rumors of his miraculous feats spread throughout the ocean like the wind. Feats such as curing a thousand men on the brink of death, defeating a hundred pirates with a stare, predicting ones death, etc.

Stories of his miraculous feats had spread throughout the world only a year after his appearance. For his feats people had started calling him Sage of the Sea or for short Sea Sage because according to rumor it was like the sea itself was guiding the mysterious man. He became a famous being along side Gol D. Roger and White Beard in that short amount of time. Marines and pirates searched throughout the sea sought out to look for the sage with the only clues being that he had black hair, dark as night, eyes far more vibrant than emeralds, and pale complexion untouched as snow, a beauty that was out of this world.

Many have searched for the sage and people throughout the sea began to understand that it was impossible to find the sage unless he wanted you to. Many also began to doubt that the man even existed to begin with.

It was only by chance or the will of the sea that Roger met Harry. It was exactly a year ago since he completed sailing Grand Line. It was a point in Roger's life where he himself thought that his illness would take him before he would able to complete his journey. Then a strange small boat had settled right next to the Oro Jackson and a man started to climb up to the deck. Roger's crew bared their blade toward the man but he merely laughed.

"The sea is fond of you Gol D. Roger. You will complete your journey Roger and I will see to it that your health shall not fail until then," The mysterious man had said. "Many probably know me as Sage of the Sea but please call me Harry."

After that Potter J. Harry had become part of the Jolly Roger Pirates, sailing along side Roger and his crew until the end. And just like Harry promised, he took excellent care of Roger making sure his health never failed him for the rest of the journey.

Although Roger had gotten to know Harry very well though out the journey but that didn't mean he wasn't just as mysterious and magical as he was in the beginning.

"So why did you call for me Roger? You are about to turn yourself in and die but instead of having your dear, old crew, Rayleigh, or even your beloved Rouge you called me, why?" Harry asked.

"My crew doesn't need to see me at this point and Rayleigh already knows what I'm about to do. Also I can't have Rouge with me now; I would just put her and our child in danger," Roger looked toward Harry. "I know that you can handle yourself and wanted to ask a favor of you."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"I want you to check up on my kid once in a while. I won't be there to see my kid grow and I plan to put my kid in Garp's care but I want you to check on the tike every once in while," said Roger.

"You're crazy to put your kid in Garp's care but he would probably honor your last wish…" Harry paused for a moment, "Who am I to not honor your last wish as well; I think of you as my nakama and have become rather fond of you and your crew. I'll check up on the kid but I won't reveal myself to him well until he's ready anyway."

"That's all I ask," Roger grinned and looked toward the sunset, the last sunset he would see in his life.

Harry just stared at Roger, while his face revealed nothing his eyes were filled with sadness. Harry knew that even without Roger turning himself in, Roger didn't have that many days left in his life. Even Harry's power would not prolong Roger's life any further.

"Roger," Harry called out, "come over here." Roger headed over where Harry stood.

"You remember what I said the first time I met you, that the sea is fond of you. Well as a parting gift I will show you your child future, well as much as the sea is willing to share; I won't know what you see as well, only you will see what paths your child has chosen," with that said Harry places his hand over Roger's eyes.

As Harry's hand start to glow, Roger starts to witness his unborn child's life. Several minuets pass in silence until the Harry's hand stop glowing and uncover Roger's eyes.

"I hope the future you saw of your child was bright and pleasant Roger," Harry said.

Roger gives Harry a wide grin and answers "My kid's going to do just fine, Thanks Harry."

With that Roger walks away from Harry and to his death. It wasn't until Roger's execution in Rogue Town that Harry saw Roger for the last time. Harry saw the end of the Pirate King and the beginning of a new era. He could feel the number of young pirate rookies around him would someday be great and make names for them selves. He knew it would be awhile until he would feel the will of the sea and reveal himself to the world again but until then he would keep the promise of a dead pirate and dear friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How Harry ended up in One Piece universe and how he's connected to the sea will be revealed in later chapters so until then you'll have to wait in anticipation.


End file.
